Thunder
by eizzie 123
Summary: A RP I made into a fanfic it is fem!France x fem!Prussia and each paragraph is the next persons P.O.V okay


Francoise was getting ready to go to sleep. The World meeting had taken quite a lot out of her for once that wasn't just from yelling at England. She laid down on the hotel bed and relaxed as she looked out the window. That was until she saw the lightning. She gasped, sitting then standing up straight and not moving. She started trembling as a clap of thunder was heard, right over the hotel. Francoise grabbed the blanket off the bed and went into the closet, farthest away from the window and tried to block out the storm. She knew her friends were just a couple of rooms down but she didn't want them seeing him like this. They already made fun of her at times for being weak and this would just give them even more reason to do so.

Julchen walked up to Françoise bed room door

Francoise stayed there in the closet slowly rocking back and forth completely covered in the thick sheets. She knew her bedroom door wasn't locked since she was planning on going out later but she couldn't get up to go close it now. She just hoped she was lucky and nobody would come inside. A small whimpering noise escaped from her lips as she heard more thunder and held onto the blanket with an even tighter grip.

Julchen heard a whimper and opened the door "Francoise?" she asked "it is ze awesome Julchen "

she tried to block out as much noise as she could with both the blanket and her hands plus she was in that small dark closet so she was unable to hear it when her friend had made her way into the room. She stayed there still trembling and on the verge of crying.

Julchen looked under the bed "I know you are in here" she said opening the closet

Francoise stayed there curled up in the corner and finaly slowly looked up to see her oh so awesome best friend, Julchen, standing over her. "W-W-What a-are you doing here?" Was all that she was able to ask though her voice was quivering almost as much as her herself and it barely came out. She didn't want anyone to have to find out like this. Espically not one of her best friends.

Julchen pulled her best friend,who is almost as awesome as herself,up and said "you invited me over"

"O-Oh t-that." She tried to sound as strong as she could yet it was just too hard. Suddenly as she was so close to Julchen, having Julchen lift her up, there was yet another clasp of thunder which caused her to just jump on Julchen and hold her as her body trembled. "J-Je suis d-desole mon a-amie.(I'm sorry my friend.)" She said as she tried to let go of her.

You: Julchen sighed and hugged her friend "its okay~" she said tacking her friend out of the closet

Stranger: "N-Non!" She squirmed away and tried to get back in there. It was one of the only places she actually felt somewhat safe in the room during the storm and her blanket was in there which served as a great way to help block out the noise. She didn't know if Julchen would really understand how she felt or think she was just being overly dramatic and just acting but she just didn't care. She also just didn't want Julchen to have to keep seeing her like this. "T-Tomorrow. We'll hang out tomorrow." A fragile little smile spread across her face as she looked at Julchen hoping the storm would die down soon.

"I know you are scared of storms so I will be awesomly kind and stay with you~"

Her violet eyes grew upon hearing that then she just shook her head no. "N-Non It..I don't.." Francoise couldn't really think of a reason to ask Julchen to leave. She wanted to have her there but didn't want to seem weak. There really was no winning in this situation.

"you clearly do" she said with a stare that would make Sweden proud ಠ_ಠ

Francoise let out a sigh and just sank back down to her corner in the closet pulling Julchen in with her and closing the door. She then just took her think winter blanket and wrapped it around the two of them. Like shes done plenty of times before, she overed herself in it then curled up and used her hands to over her ears so she wouldn't have to hear anything going on outside. As she did so her body did lightly quiver from just being scared and some of the heat from the thick blanket she had to use in order to block out some noise.

Julchen smiled hugging Francoise "Its okay~" she whispered

Francoise couldn't hear her and she had her eyes tightly shut so she couldn't see the smile which was on her friends face. Still something that happened which she didn't notice she was doing, was that she began to lean more on Julchen and cuddle up with her for protection against the storm.

Julchen kissed her friends forehead

The little french woman lightly blushed when she felt her friend kiss her forehead and she began to relax even more with her hands slowly moving away from her ears. Though the storm just seemed to get worse outside she felt safe being in there with Julchen and found herself begining to fall asleep leaned against the prussian.

Julchen smiled and kissed her friend on the lips Stranger: Though now a bit more than half asleep, Francoise contiued to hold onto Julchen and she found herself kissing back.

Julchen pulled back with a grin

"Why did you stop cher? (dear)" Francoise asked in a sleepy voice as she tried desperately to keep herself awake.

You: "you are tired" she said

"I am not!~" Her eyes faught the want of sleep in order to stay open and squint to look at Julchen. "You're the one who's sleepy." She held onto Julchens shirt pulling her closer and kissing her once more. Luckily for her, even though it was dark and she she was really tired, she didn't miss and hit Julchen's lips dead on.

Julchen kissed back wrapping her arms around Francoise's waist

Francoise slowly let go of Julchen's shirt and clumsily wrapped her arms around her neck. She closed her eyes but the moment she did so the sleep just hit her and she fell asleep holding onto Julchen letting her head rest against the prussian's shoulder.

Julchen smiled and carried Francoise to her bed "night" she said kissing the others forehead

Don't go." She mumbled in her sleep as she tugged onto whatever item of Julchen's clothing she could get her hands on. "I...need..you..and..your awesomeness." She quietly mumbled.

she chuckled and got into the bed with the other awesome women


End file.
